1. Field
The present invention concerns systems, methods, and software for online researching of legal statutes and related information.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
The American legal system relies heavily on written laws and judicial opinions. Because of this, judges and lawyers within our legal system are continually researching an ever-changing body of statutes and past opinions (case law) to make decisions and advise their clients.
To facilitate these searches, companies, such as West Publishing Company of St. Paul, Minn. (doing business as Thomson West), collect and publish statutes and judicial opinions from across the United States in both print and electronic form. The electronic form of the statutes and case law are electronically searchable via the Internet through the www.Westlaw.com legal research website.
Although services, such as Westlaw.com, have provided enormous benefits to the legal industry, the present inventors have recognized considerable room for improvement, particularly in the area of statutes research. This aspect of legal research is notoriously difficult and time-consuming. Even with electronic search capabilities, many researchers prefer using print materials.
Accordingly, the present inventors have recognized a need for tools that facilitate researching statutory information.